


Below The Mouth

by haikyuufanficss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT Week, Degradation, Drugs, F/F, Fingering, Hot Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Oral, Praise Kink, References to Drugs, Tongue Piercing, Z-Weed, bisexuals, cunninglus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuufanficss/pseuds/haikyuufanficss
Summary: Yelena(who has a tongue piercing) giving oral to her girlfriend after a smoke session.
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Below The Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new to Ao3 so be easy on me <3.

Yelena rolled her eyes to the back of her head, inhaling the gulf white smoke and exhaling upwards toward the ceiling. Eyes glossy and haze from the smoke.

“Having fun, babe?” you relaxed into her touch smiling as she passed the blunt towards you - eyes heavily laid onto your figure that sat in her lap. With your back to her chest and the smell of your lingering perfume from today, she felt on cloud nine. A familiar euphoric state she always felt with you. Just, 10 times better with the help of weed.

“Mhm, a lot. Especially with you with me.” She snaked her long limbs towards your waist - one hugging you closer towards her and the other laying comfortably on your boob, giving small friction toward the clothed nipple.

You shuttered under her touch, looking at her over your lashes - slightly moaning into the crease of her neck; while simultaneously kissing your way up from her neck to her jaw and stopping at the corner of her mouth.

The small action was always something Yelena found herself doing to you without thought, so she wasn’t expecting such a drastic reaction from you from time.

Yelena’s mouth fixated into a smile, her features darkened and her eyes turned impossibly darker. “hmm, love are you alright?” She cooed stroking your hair out of both of your faces.

“I’ve been missing you..” your voice trailed off pressing your hand onto her chest. “missing me? how?” She knew good and well what you meant, but she wanted you to tell her.

you looked off trying to avoid her gaze, “Use your words.” she demanded, gripping your waist harder. “ I want you to touch me.” You spat, flushed from your neediness and the pool happening between your legs.

“My good girl, you want me to touch you? do you think you deserve it?” She turned your body around so you straddled her, your hands connected around her neck for balance. You nodded eagerly hoping she would give in.

“I think you do too. Lay down.” She gently placed you down onto the pillows looking down at your beautiful body; she couldn’t believe she had you all to herself - and she was damn sure going to make it known that you’re only hers.

Yelena bit her way down to the hem of your panties, giving a trail of red marks down your body, almost like marking her territory. “Want me to take these off of you, Princess? beg me,” she demanded looking in your direction. You began to rub your thighs for at least minimal friction before she pulled your legs spread apart, “Maybe you didn’t hear me, I said to beg for me slut - but I’ll happily sit here and watch you try to get yourself off without my help.” she gripped your thighs harder receiving a moan from you at the pain and pleasure combined.

“‘m sorry - please, please touch me!” you whined feeling touch starved and pathetic. “That’s what I like to hear,” she smirked sucking the steel cold metal piercing onto her tongue, observing your now soaking cunt.

Slowly, she drove her tongue onto your clit, making you jolt from the cold object. She smirked at your reaction seeing you melt right in front of her, “I’ve barely even touched you yet, and look at you just a needy little whore.” she hummed beginning to lap at your pussy - leaving you no time to respond to her words.

“you know baby-” she started, never leaving her tongue off of your clit. “I think I’ve missed you so much more. Especially this pretty cunt.” she drove her tongue flat making clear access for the metal bud to hit your clit. You gasped at the unfamiliar action feeling the sensations bolt through you immediately.

“p-please” you pleaded, grabbing Yelena by the hair to pull her deeper into you, legs beginning to shake. “Does my pretty baby want to cum?” you nodded and drew out a moan coming close to your high. You could feel her humming vibrations onto you, sending you into a more hazy state.

Yelena came forward and cupped your breast beading the sensitive nipple once more, and driving two fingers into your pussy. “After all these times I’ve fucked you, and yet you’re still tight as ever,” she murmured plunging her fingers in and rotating to find your g-spot.

Her fingers massaged your g-spot vigorously, leaving you breathless and crying at the immense pleasure - only making Yelena more excited. “Aw - so fucked out-” Yelena plunged her fingers into you once more, deep and harsh, “So cute”. 

She felt your walls clamp onto her fingers, bringing yourself to your orgasm. She loved the view of you rolling your eyes back, tears staining the sheets and oozing off of her fingers and onto the bedsheets. 

“You were so beautiful tonight, Princess.” She praised holding you tight to her chest and kissing your neck affectionately. “Feel better now?” but you couldn’t even respond - you were already drifting off to sleep. “I love you, baby. You’re never leaving my sight.” she looked down onto your beautiful face and smiled.

All credits go to haikyuufanfics2021 please do not moderate, take, or edit my fiction.


End file.
